Face to Face With You
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Tentomon tries to drag Koushirou out of the house and away from his computer. How can Koushirou do to appease his partner's fears? Friendship fic.


Digimon's not mine. I've built the bridge.  
  
*bursts into tears*   
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: Pure fluff. I may be sick.  
-------------------------------  
  
Face to Face With Me  
By Shimegami-chan  
  
Author's Note: I can't beleive this. I was a paragraph into a Takari fic that I'd been thinking about, and I turned on Winamp to listen to "Sekaijuu no Keshiki wo." Then I suddenly cleared the whole thing and wrote _this._ If you're wondering what happened, well...so am I.  
  
_**Important Note!**_  
  
_Yep, yep..._   
  
Meet my shameless plugs.  
  
['In Your Shoes,'][1] Kenyako, chapter 5 updated **TODAY.** (June 11)  
['Sadness-Colored Sandglass,'][2] Kensuke, chapter 12 updated on May 26.   
  
Thanks minna-san! On with the fic!   
  
  
  
  
  
_Because this world is filled with things I don't know, my heart is beating  
Tomorrow, without turning around, I want to explore those things  
How many hours has it been? He's in a trance, attached to the computer  
I wish he'd turn around and be face to face with me_  
  
"Koushirou-han...are you going to sit in here all day?"   
  
Izumi Koushirou hit the 'save' button on his program and swiveled in his chair to face Tentomon. "What? Why?"  
  
Tentomon looked cross. "You might turn into a pale, thin, undernourished vampire," he replied, the picture of seriousness.  
  
Koushirou doubled over, laughing so hard he almost cried.   
  
_When I get tired  
Silly gags are  
The best medicine_  
  
"What's out there that we couldn't see right here?" Koushirou questioned when he'd regained his ability to speak.  
  
Tentomon cast a glance out the window, looking miffed that the redheaded Chosen Child had found his plight so humourous. "The sky, the clouds, the sun...need I go on?"  
  
"I do walk to school, you know," Koushirou pointed out, still unable to contain his smile.   
  
"That's not what I _mean!_" Tentomon scoffed, crossing his pincer-arms in a way that rather made him look like a pouty child, Koushirou thought.   
  
"All right then...what do _you_ suggest?"   
  
_Let's look at the landscape of the world together  
Let's look at fun things  
Let's go We'll mount the greatest hight  
And come through the cracks in the clouds. Let's evolve_  
  
The insectoid Digimon didn't have much experience with the Real World, Koushirou reflected. Neither of them went out a lot, Tentomon for obvious reasons, and Koushirou because of his schoolwork and keeping up with his duties as a Chosen Child. But the redhead hadn't forgotten all the fun things he liked to do _before_ the Digital World. Smiling, he bodily picked up the sulking Tentomon and nudged the door open with his foot. "Where are we going?" Tentomon finally asked.   
  
Koushirou smiled. "Anywhere. Out."   
  
_Every day, morning and night, I zealously learn from watching  
Even when we're in a hurry, I don't get tired. Keeping up your talents is essential  
At times when I'm alone and troubled, you unintentionally make me laugh  
And tell me things that aren't written in books_   
  
The two best friends, one human, one insect, perched in a low tree and gazed at the marshmallow clouds floating by. Tentomon pointed eagerly. "That one looks like a Bakamon!"   
  
"So it does," Koushirou replied with a laugh.   
  
"Only nicer looking," Tentomon added seriously.   
  
The redheaded child giggled and pointed out another white puff. "_That_ one looks like Taichi!"   
  
"Koushirou-han!" Tentomon responded by laughing madly. It was sad but true.   
  
"Only, nicer-looking," Koushirou said solemnly, sending them both into another fit of laughter.   
  
_I get the feeling  
That I want to convey  
A big thank you_  
  
A beep interrupted both their thoughts: Koushirou's pineapple laptop was emitting noise from his backpack. The boy swung the pack around and reached inside it, deftly disconnecting the power source. Tentomon stared.   
  
"Can't have been anything important." Koushirou shrugged. "At least, nothing more important than spending time with my best friend."   
  
Tentomon looked like he was about to burst into tears.   
  
_Let's grasp the world's peace together  
We'll do it slowly but well  
I understand, always be with me  
Facing that sky, let's evolve_   
  
"I'm glad we went out today, Tentomon," Koushirou said happily, leaning against the solid trunk of the tree.   
  
Tentomon nodded gravely. "You were looking a little bit pale from being indoors, Koushirou-han."   
  
Koushirou could only laugh.   
  
_Let's look at the landscape of the world together  
It begins to overflow with happy things  
Chasing the thing that we seek anywhere  
Combining our strength, let's evolve_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Shi-chan: That was WAY to much sap. *dies on the spot.* It wasn't all that great either, but it was begging to be written. The embedded lyrics are from "Sekaijuu no Keshiki wo," Kou-chan and Tentomon's Best Partner duet. Very nice. Please R&R? I crave them...

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=278819&Chapter=5
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=229476&Chapter=12



End file.
